Le miracle de noël tout simplement
by shinji
Summary: La nuit de noël des miracle se realisent venez voir (one shot sauf sur demande)


N/A : Je m'ennuie alors j'ai fait ça ! Les paroles en italique sont des paroles de la chanson « Tout simplement » de Eve Angeli donc ne m'appartient pas ainsi que pour les persos !  
  
SLASH ! ! ! HP/DM et SB/RL (à la fin)  
  
Le miracle de Noël tout simplement !  
  
La grande salle ne se composait que d'une table au lieu des cinq habituelles. La table se composait des professeurs et de quelques élèves dont Drago Malfoy, des premières années et les Weasley !  
  
« Désolé d'être en retard professeur ! Ron avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave Harry ! Bon appétit ! »  
  
« Harry compte combien on est à table. »  
  
« On est treize Ron et alors ? »  
  
« A ton avis cette année le tueur il a une hache ou une épée ? » (livre n3)  
  
Un éclat de rire retentit dans la grande salle pour tous ceux qui etait là il y a trois ans pour le réveillon.  
  
« Allons cette pauvre Sybille n'est pas là pour ce défendre ! Sinon ces crevettes au curry sont excellentes tu devrais goûter Severus. »  
  
« Non merci je m'en tiens au poulet. »  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit Harry se réveilla avec l'impression qu'il avait oublier qq1. Qui ? La réponse lui vint en pleine tête. Sirius, il l'avait complètement oublié d'aller donné la lettre à Hedwige avant d'aller manger. Boit au temps y aller tout de suite comme ça il aura une chose de moins à faire demain. En revenant de la volière, il ressentit le besoin d'aller au terrain de quidditch. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien une envie comme ça de toute manière il avait sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs avec lui donc il ne risquait rien. Arrive la bas il s'aperçut que Drago y etait aussi allongé sur la pelouse au milieu du terrain. Il allait repartir quand il attendit une mélodie. C'était Malfoy, trop intriguer il voulait savoir ce qu'il chantait. Il s'assit en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.  
  
« Etre libre sans avoir peur  
  
Comme un adieu sans un pleur  
  
Pour de meilleurs lendemains  
  
Tout simplement  
  
Voila pourquoi je ne veux pas être comme mon père  
  
Voila pourquoi j'ai fait ça  
  
Tout simplement  
  
Faire une pause et savourer chaque seconde  
  
Vivre le temps qu'il me reste  
  
Aller au bout de chaque geste  
  
Ecouter battre mon coeur  
  
Au rythme des heures  
  
Tout simplement  
  
Voici ce que je vais faire maintenant  
  
De mon temps libre  
  
Tout simplement  
  
Effacer enfin les traces  
  
Qui pouvaient guider mes pas  
  
Et oublier ce que je sais.  
  
Tout simplement  
  
Voila ce que je compte faire de tout ce qu'on m'a appris  
  
Pour une personne et pour la mémoire de ma mère !  
  
Tout simplement  
  
Je marcherai jusqu'a toi  
  
Si tu m'ouvre ta porte  
  
Pour une heure ou plus  
  
Tout simplement  
  
Etre libre sans avoir peur  
  
Comme un adieu sans un pleur  
  
Pour de meilleurs lendemains  
  
Pour une personne et une seule  
  
Celle que j'aime ou plutôt celui que j'aime  
  
Car c'est toi !  
  
Oui toi Harry Potter le Survivant  
  
Tout simplement. »  
  
« C'est très beau ! Je ne le savais pas ça ! »  
  
« Tu es tombé bas si tu m'espionne maintenant »  
  
« Peut être, mais j'ai appris des choses cette nuit. Est ce que tu m'écoute ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment, je regarde Sirius l'étoile du chien, ma mère adorait cette étoile. »  
  
« Je suis désolé pour ta mere. Tiens, il neige ! »  
  
« Hum, c'est bien. »  
  
« Veux pas casser l'ambiance mais j'ai froid si on continue cette conversation a l'intérieur ? »  
  
Drago prit la main que lui présenté le gryffondor et se mit à courir vers le château comme un enfant. Harry l'emmena dans la salle commune, il passèrent une partie de la nuit à se raconter leurs vies comme si rien ne s'etait passé avant puis ils allèrent se coucher.  
  
« Bonne nuit Harry ! Je t'aime. »  
  
« Bonne nuit mon dragon ! Je t'aime aussi ! »  
  
Harry accepta de très bonne grâce le blondinet au creux de son épaule.  
  
« Dis Harry il va en penser quoi ton parrain ? »  
  
« Sirius ? Rien, il va nous taquinait pis il ira le dire a Remus. »  
  
« Lui et le professeur Lupin ? »  
  
« Oui. Dors maintenant. »  
  
Apres un rapide baiser il s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre avec un sourire pour n'être réveillé que par les cris de Ron le lendemain matin. Tout le monde pris assez bien la nouvelle.  
  
THE END  
  
Alors review please ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous ! ! !  
  
BYE Shinji ^_^ 


End file.
